User blog:Wassboss/A Grim and Primeval Battle Royale: Wesen vs Creatures
It's a second War of Independence as two television shows from each side of the Atlantic send their most vicious combatants to wage war. For the US we have creatures ripped straight from the pages of fairytales and for the Brits we have some of the most deadly animals to have ever walked the earth. Can the present survive and onslaught from the past and the future?: Wesen: The human sub-species, who inspired the fairytales written about by the brothers Grimm. vs Creatures (Primeval): The various creatures that travel through the anomalies through to the present day. Who is deadliest. Wesen Wesen is a collective term used to describe the creatures visible to the Grimms. They are the basis not only of the fairy tales that the Brothers Grimm have compiled, but also of the many legends and folklore from many cultures. Outwardly they would appear to be normal people but they can reveal their true form to normal people through a metamorphosis called a woge. They were historically hunted down by a special group of people called Grimms who could see the Wesen for who they are. |-| The Iconic = Blutbad Blutbad are perhaps the most famous of all the Wesen. There appearance is that of a wolf which has lead to them often being mistaken as werewolves by normal people. They were made famous by their regular inclusion in fairy tales such as Little Red Riding Hood and The Three Little Pigs and are often considered the arch enemies of Grimms. When woged Blutbad grow hair around their face even if they do not have a beard and their eyes glow red. Their main form of attack is their sharp teeth and claws which can easily rip and tear into a person. They also posses superhuman strength and are able to easily pick up and throw a grown man with little effort and have even been shown ripping off a man's arm. They have also been shown to move quicker than an average person and also would appear to have superhuman durability, having shown to be shot in the back and still be able to flee from an enemy. However their physical abilities are greatly diminished when not woged, although they would still be considered stronger and faster than a normal person. Numbers: 5 |-|The Canine = Schakal Schakal are a jackal like Wesen who are well known for their love of jewellery (which often leads to them being Jewel Thieves) and who are also notorious for eating human infants. They are naturally cruel and violent and are infamous for their untrustworthiness, even when working together. When woged they have a similar canine look as a Blutbad but their hair is thinner and their teeth are much thinner but are nonetheless powerful enough to rip out a person's throat. They are stronger than an normal person but their main physical asset is their agility and speed and they are easily able to outrun a normal person and have been shown to dodge crossbow bolts at close range. They are also highly skilled fighters and have been shown being able to go toe to toe with a Grimm, who are specifically trained to take on Wesen. Numbers: 4 |-|The Creepy Crawly = Spinnetod Spinnetods are a spider like Wesen, fittingly know as the Black Widows of the Wesen world. Originating in Japan, Spinnetod females go through a moulting process known as 'Le retour d'age' where they shed their skin over a period of 3 days, giving the appearance of rapid ageing. The only way to halt this is by feasting upon the insides of young men usually after seducing them. The Spinnetod will then vomit a digestive juice into the victims mouth to liquefy their innards which they will then suck out of the abdomen using their Chelicerae. When woged a Spinnetod's eyes turn fully black and the Chelicerae sprouts from the mouth which can be used either as a piercing tool or to vomit out the digestive acid. Spinnetods are also incredibly strong and are easily able to overpower and pin down much stronger men and wesen and have even been able to overpower a Grimm. They are also incredibly fast and agile and can climb perfectly vertically at great speeds like a real spider. Spinnetods can also regenerate lost limbs such as fingers but this process takes several days. Numbers: 1 |-|The Gremlin = Fuchsteufelwild Fuchsteufelwild are a goblin like creature and are likely the inspiration behind the Rumpelstiltskin, in fact all Fuchsteufelwild names are anagrams of Rumpelstiltskin. They are highly intelligent creatures and enjoy setting up intricate games with unsuspecting victims all of which involve challenging the victim to guess the Fuchsteufelwild's name, killing those who cannot. When woged their skin becomes green and their features become more goblin like, with pointed ears and sharp fangs. Their most notably change though is their hands which fuses their fingers into two much longer digits with razor sharp nails which secrete a highly corrosive acid which allows the Fuchsteufelwild to easily slice through tough materials such as metal and glass and they can literally slice a person in half with a well placed swipe. As well as this they are extremely agile and are able to leap great distances and climb quickly. However they are not particularly strong, relying more on their intelligence and stealth to take down an opponent. They also have huge ego's and the thought of being outsmarted or losing their game is enough to turn them violent and they will commit suicide if they feel there is no way that they can win. Numbers: 2 |-|The Reptile = Königschlange Königschlange are a particularly unpleasant creatures and are greatly feared throughout the Wesen community. They have a fairly extreme woge which turns their skin scaly and gives them a hood, which makes them bare a striking similarity to a cobra. They also sprout sharp fangs which they can use to inject a deadly toxin into their unfortunate victim. While the exact lethality is unspecified it can be assumed that the venom is at least as potent as that of a King Cobra, whose venom can kill an person in as little as half an hour. Königschlange also posses extremely quick reflexes much like real life snakes and can strike at lightning fast speeds, making their attacks very difficult to dodge. On top of this they are also very physically strong and are able to overpower a normal person easily and they can even go toe to toe with a Grimm. They also possess a great sense of smell and touch which makes them almost impossible to sneak up on and their ability to sense things such as body temperature and heartbeat make them as sort after as a living lie detector and to confirm if a person is really dead. Numbers: 2 |-|The Ugly Chick = Hexenbiest Hexenbiest are one of the more manipulative and treacherous Wesen and are greatly feared throughout the community due to their vicious temper. They are the inspiration for the stereotypical with found throughout various fairy tales and are known to be skilled at mixing potions and for using cats in the schemes. When woged, Hexenbiest retain their human features but their skin decays to resemble that of a rotting corpse which is especially jarring as many are considered very attractive in their human form. Hexenbiest possess superhuman strength and are able to overpower a grown man a rip them apart with their bare hands. They are also shown to have a powerful form of telekinesis which they can use to pick up and throw objects such as knives with great accuracy and can even pick up and throw people great distances. They also use this as a minor form of mind control, forcing a person to stab or shoot themselves against their will. Hexenbiest can also create minor illusions to distract and enemy. Numbers: 1 |-|The Feline = Mauvais Dentes One of the most vicious and dangerous wesen, only the most powerful and wealthy of organisations can have a Mauvais Dentes working for them. When woged, Mauvais Dentes take on the appearance of a cat with grey and black striped fur and grow claws and large canine teeth, similar to that of a sabre tooth cat. Mauvais Dentes possess superhuman strength, enough to easily overpower a man but their main asset is their incredible speed and agility, one was even able to dodge gunfire at a close range and they are skilled climbers and acrobats. They also have superhuman durability and can take multiple punches to the head without any apparent effect and even survive a knife to the throat, although only long enough to get to higher ground before succumbing. Mauvais Dentes also possess a keen intellect and enjoy toying with their victims as well as being skilled fighters, able to kill three men at once and even hold their own against multiple Grimms for a time. Numbers: 2 |-|The Legend = Dämonfeuer Dämonfeuer are a dragon like Wesen who are typically treasure-mongers, once gold and jewels but nowadays they seem to have a fondness for copper. Dämonfeuer view dying in combat as a honourable and dignified and the mythos of Dragons stealing the lovers of great warriors, with the hope that they are killed combat to appease their nature. When woged, Dämonfeuer gain a scaly green hide and they grow a large crown of horns on their head. Due to their high fat, low carb diet primarily consisting of humans, Dämonfeuer are able to covert their excess fat into a highly combustible vapour. This can be coughed out and ignited which gives the illusion of breathing fire. These flames can either be used as a flamethrower or more commonly making the air thick with vapour and igniting it to create a large area of effect. This "fire breathing" can be done in both human and wesen form although only the fully woged Dämonfeuer can resist the flames. Dämonfeuer have inhuman strength and durability and a elderly and sick Dämonfeuer was to fight a much younger and healthier Grimm on equal terms. Numbers: 1 |-|The Clawed Killer = Manticore A Manticore is a half lion, half scorpion wesen which inspired the mythical beasts of the same name. Manticores are often found on the front lines of the battle where their viciousness and fearlessness of death works to their advantage. When woged, Manticores grow mane like a lion as well as sharp claws and teeth. However their most obvious enhancement is a large black scorpion tail which protrudes from their spine and can release a deadly neurotoxin and nerve inhibitor which can kill a human or even another manticore in only a few seconds. The scorpion stinger itself can easily puncture through human skin. Manticores also possess superhuman strength and have been shown to throw full grown humans across a room with ease. They are also very agile, able to make feline like leaps over several feet. Numbers: 3 Creatures (Primeval) The Creatures refers any of the creatures featured in the show, Primeval and are animals which have travelled through rips in time called Anomalies which lead into the modern human world. The first officially recorded case of an Anomaly was in the Forest of Dean in 1999 where an anomaly leading to the Permian Period brought through a Gorgonopsid , although it is speculated that anomalies have been appearing throughout history and may explain some of the legends and mythology present throughout human history. |-| The Iconic = Future Predator Originally believed to be descended from bats it was later revealed that Future Predators were created by humanity. Standing at about 7 foot tall, Future Predators have a slim build and a vicious pair of clawed hands which they use to grab onto and tear into their prey and rivals as well as razor sharp teeth. Future Predators are not particularly strong but make up for this with great agility and speed, moving so fast it seems like a blur and being able to leap great distances and climb trees and buildings with ease. Future Predators have no eyes and instead use a form of echolocation in order to navigate their environment which is accurate enough to give a complete picture of their surroundings. However this sonar system is also their biggest weakness and high sound frequency, such as a blaring radio, will distort their view and cause confusion. Predators are also very durable and are able to shrug off bullets to the torso and arms although the head is still susceptible to damage. Numbers: 5 |-|The Canine = Hyaenodon A Hyaenodon is a canine from the early Cenozoic Era and one of the top predators of it's time. Hyaenodons are about 3 feet tall and about 7 feet long and come equipped with a powerful jaw comparable to a Hyena (ironically enough) in bite force and easily able to break and crush bones of creatures such as horses and camels as well as having razor sharp teeth to rip into prey. Hyaenodon are incredibly agile and has been shown able to jump several metres at a time. They are also very quick over short distances and while they lack the stamina for a prolonged chase they were expert stealth hunters. Numbers: 4 |-|The Creepy Crawly = Arthropleura An Arthopleura is giant centipede from the Carboniferous era and the largest land invertebrate of all time. Arthropleuras are roughly 19 feet long and can lift themselves up high enough to look a person straight in the eye and is very snake like in it's movements. An Arthropleura is covered in a thick scaly armour which is strong enough to protect it from gunfire but it's underbelly is significantly weaker and easier to puncture. The Arthopleura's main form of attack comes from its large teeth like mandibles which are at least half a foot long and can easily puncture human skin and Arthropleura can strike with lightning speed, which makes the attack hard to dodge. The Arthropleura uses these mandibles to inject a deadly venom which attacks the victims central nervous system causing uncontrollable shaking and convulsions almost immediately and eventually leading to full blown paralysis and death. Numbers: 1 |-|The Gremlin = Camouflage Beast A Camouflage Beast is a creature from the future which has a strong resemblance to the mythical gremlins or goblins. Believed to be descended from an unknown modern day primate as their name suggests the Camouflage Beast has an effective form of camouflage where the pigments in their skin change colour to match the background, enabling them to stay undetected to the naked eye and ambush their prey. Standing at two feet tall the Camo Beast has highly muscular legs and arms which enables them to leap great distances and they are excellent climbers due to their great agility, fast enough to dodge gunfire in a confined space. The Camo Beasts possess long sharp fangs but prefer to use their clawed hands in combat, tearing into a persons torso with their wickedly sharp claws. Numbers: 4 |-|The Reptile = Tree Creeper A previously undiscovered of species of Raptor from the Cretaceous period, Tree Creepers were named as such by the Time Team, a group of people lost through the anomalies desperately trying to find their way back home. Standing between 6 to 10 feet tall (for this match they'll be 6 foot tall for fairness) Tree Creepers are built more like apes than raptors and have arms as long as their body as well as muscular legs. Their hands are are tipped with razor sharp claws which they use to support their weight when walking or moving through the trees. An unusual feature of the Tree Creepers is their long prehensile tail, which they use to snatch their victims and suffocate them and are strong enough to lift a full grown person into the air. As to be expected they are expert climbers and are very agile, able to move silently through the trees. Numbers: 2 |-|The Ugly Chick = Terror Bird A Terror Bird is a large carnivorous bird from the Pliocene epoch. Often hunting in packs or pairs, Terror Birds are roughly 6 feet tall and have heavily built bodies. They have a large powerful beak which acts almost like a pincer, able to rip out chunks of flesh from their prey and deliver a deadly peck to crush the skull. Terror Birds also have powerful talons on their feet which can be used to grip and hold down prey as well as be used to swipe or slash with a powerful kick. These same long and powerful legs allow them to run at great speeds, up to 65 km/h, fast enough to catch up with a motorcycle going at nearly full speed. As with all predatory birds, Terror Birds have excellent eyesight and are able to spot prey from a long distance. Numbers: 2 |-|The Feline = Smilodon Smilodon are the largest of the Sabre-Tooth Cat family which lived in South and North America during the Pleistocene. Smilodon stand at about 4 foot tall, 8 feet long and weighing up to 881 lbs, Smilodon were incredibly strong and use this great strength to bring down prey when hunting. The most notable feature of the Smilodon is obviously the 11 inch long sabre teeth which it uses to crush it's prey's throat as well as paws with razor sharp claws which were used to hold down prey as well as in a swiping attack. Smilodon have a top speed of 30 km/h and are incredibly agile, able to jump several feet in a single bound and climb up trees. Numbers: 2 |-|The Legend = Pristichampsus Believed to be the inspiration for the Egyptian goddess Ammut, Pristichampsus is a crocodilian from the Eocene. Being roughly 10 feet in length from head to tail, Pristichampsus was primarily a quadruped but could also rise up onto it's hind legs for short periods when attacking. Pristichampsus primarily uses it's powerful jaws to crush the life out of prey but also possesses clawed toes on it's feet which could be used to inflict damage. Despite it's lineage, Pristichampsus was actually primarily a land hunter and could gallop at high speeds when on all fours and was also very durable able to survive a fall from a second story window although the creature in question was quite badly injured. Numbers: 1 |-|The Clawed Killer = Raptor Hailing from the Cretaceous Period, Raptors are a predatory dinosaur which hunt in packs to take down larger prey. Standing at about 5 foot tall and 7 feet in length, Raptors have a slim build but have incredibly powerful leg muscles which they can use to jump several feet at a time both vertically and horizontally and have a top speed of 65 km/h. Raptors have a mouth full of razor sharp teeth as well as clawed hands which they can use quite dexterously, both to grapple prey and also grab onto ledges and branches to climb great heights. Their most iconic weapon however is their wicked 4.5 inch long curbed claws on their feet which they can use to pin down and crush prey with. Numbers: 3 * Note: I'm well aware that that many of the prehistoric creatures featured have many scientific errors and misrepresentations when compared real life. However this battle is based on the creatures as they appear in Primeval, not as their real life counterparts. Voting System/Notes There will be no X Factors for this fight. The very simple reason for this is that as we're discussing entire species instead of specific examples factors such as Experience and Training cannot be applied, especially the the Creatures. I could put things like Physicality, Intelligence etc but I'd rather leave that up to interpretation and analysis from the voters for this particular battle. All of the Creatures will be fitted with a Neural Clamp which is a device which is used to control their behaviour. This means they will not '''turn on and attack each other. Battle will take place in a large country house with surrounding grounds which include a forest, a field filled with tall glass and a lake. In order to be counted in full, votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edges format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. I reserve the right to award a vote as half or discount it entirely for reason not mentioned here if I feel it is applicable. Battle WILL BE WRITTEN AT A LATER DATE DUE TO A SEVERE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. '''Winner: Wesen Final Verdict In the end what gave the Wesen the win was their human intelligence and wide array of powers. The Creatures were limited to your pretty standard set of animalistic weapons such as claws and teeth and while the Wesen used these two they also had acid, fire and even telekinesis which gave them much more lethal options. The Wesen's human level intelligence meant they work together better and out think the Creatures who were fighting purely on instinct. Category:Blog posts